Your Kiss Kills Me
by Queenhydra
Summary: Feliks is Poland's prince but he's lived such a sheltered life that he feels more like a prisoner. However, when he's kidnapped by the boy of his dreams, he soon find himself caught in a conspiracy and a dangerous plot that could wipe Poland off the map. Suddenly, the sheltered life of a noble doesn't seem so bad.


On a warm late summer day the prettiest little noble strolled through the streets of Warsaw, gracing the market place with his presence. His black heeled boots clicked against the stone covered ground with every step he took. He winced when he noticed his pretty long pink dress lightly drag along the ground picking up dirt. Young men peaked at him in curiosity as he pulled his long black gloves tightly and proceeded to lift his dress a little off the ground. They seemed disappointed when he didn't lift a little more. After all, his pink corset showed off his fabulous and skinny body they wanted to know what else was underneath.

How could they not look at me in awe? My blonde hair lightly flowing with the breeze, my flawless skin, my piercing green eyes, I was the total definition of beauty. As I continued to walk through the town with all eyes admiring me, butterflies grew in my stomach. This was…totally the worst idea I ever had.

Sure it was easy to get change, sneak past the guards, scale the wall, and wander around town dressed as girl but it's scary here. I thought it would be ok since this was my home but I don't know any of these people. What was I thinking? What were these people thinking?

I search the admiring faces of the people around me and started shaking. My grip on my dress tightened when I realized how much danger I was actually in. I know commoners aren't scary and none of these people know who am or my social standing but I know at least one of them was plotting to kidnap me, lock me in their dungeon, and molest me until grow old and wrinkle up. I don't want that.

I made a quiet squeaky noise and decided to go home right then and there. I turn around, adjusting my pink hat to hide my face. Then I blindly ran towards the large marble castle looming over this small quiet town. I didn't get very far.

SLAM!

M face smacked right into someone's back. I should like, pay attention to where I'm going. I pull away from him and ready to run away when I heard the sweetest sound ever.

"I'm sorry panelė."*

The man in front of me turns to face me and we immediately caught each other's eyes. Suddenly, the world around us seemed to melt away. It was almost as if the world only consistent of this man's gentle green eyes and my pounding heart. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and it probably would have lasted forever too if the noisy march of armor hadn't interrupted us.

I pouted my lips and glanced towards the soldiers making their way towards us. Seriously dad, did you have to send all these people to come get me? Why are they wearing armor, like who's going to assassinate me, the fish merchant? Well guess my plans were over, just when things were getting good too.

The soldiers immediately recognized me and headed straight towards me and my pretty new friend. I gave a heavy sigh and took a good look at this man front of me. He didn't seem to take his eyes from me even though there was a parade of Polish soldiers coming straight towards him, I don't blame him though. He was cutie himself with his long curly brown hair and adorable body. He was so petite and skinny but I could totally see some muscles hiding underneath the fabric of his mint green tunic. What I can't get over were those sweet sea green eyes of his, they were totally making me melt. Shame he's a peasant, we would have totally made the cutest couple.

So like Mr. adorable wouldn't stop staring at me until the soldiers came right at us. The Captain of the guards stood in front and glared daggers at me. Guess he wasn't too pleased wasting his time chasing after little old me.

"All right that's enough trouble making from you," said the Captain in deepest and toughest voice he could make.  
This brute of a man used to scare me when I was younger; he's the tallest and most muscular man in Warsaw. However, now that I'm older I know he can't do anything to me no matter how strong his muscles were, otherwise he would be out of a job if he was lucky or executed if he wasn't. However, in cases like these he was permitted to be annoyed since I did cause him a bit of trouble and it probably looks embarrassing when his men let their precious Polish gem slip from their sights.

"Come along with us now," he said "The king will deal with your punishment later."

I opened my mouth prepare to give my consent to leave but Mr. Adorable pushed himself in between me and the guards. My eyes widen in shock, what is he like, doing?

"There is no need for all these men to pick on one girl," he said "Whatever she has done wrong, I'm sure it doesn't warrant punishment."

A girl? Great, he's a knight in shining armor guy. Not that I like, mind it's just those guys don't tend to go for other guys.

"What's a Lithuanian lad doing here?" said the Captain "No matter, you don't know who this sneaky 'girl' is. Just stay out of this boy, I can tell you the king is not a pleased with this one let's just say that."

Mr. Adorable was about to say more but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. No need for this guy to get arrested for his dream girl that isn't really a girl. I smiled at him and nodded. Then he watched me as I joined the guards, they surrounded me protectively. The Captain turned his back to Mr. Adorable and then proceeded to lead us all back to the castle. I take one last look at the boy of my dreams as he watched us move away. I sighed, a few moments more and maybe my trip to the market would have been worthwhile after all.

He didn't keep his eyes off me, which sweet even as me and my unwanted entourage proceeded to the castle. He seemed like such a soft person but there was no mistaking the determination in his eyes. It would be attractive if I dated peasants and he dated men. Regardless this is last I'll see of him, too bad.

Later that day the guards took me to a long room decorated in white and red. At the end of this hall was an oversized throne. A blond man dressed in a refined and overpriced red tunic sat in the throne glaring frustrated daggers at me. Really, he should be use to this by now. I don't know why he's upset either. I'm the one who's been locked up in this castle for 17 years. I'm his son not his prisoner.

The man before me gave a heavy sigh and rose effortlessly from his throne. He started to walk to me, the many jewels that adorned his body jingled with his every stride. His valiant but tired green eyes studied me as if he believed the guards picked up the wrong boy. Surely the boy wearing a pink dress was someone's strange son. The golden crown sat proudly on his strawberry mane the jewels glittered a rainbow display against the light. Hard to believe that would be mine someday. However, I prefer a tiara.

"Feliks what were you thinking?" he said "You know you're not supposed to leave the safety of this castle. Why would you deliberately disobey me like that? You gave us all a heart attack!"

"Like, no need to get all fussy papa," I replied pretending to check my nails through my gloves "I'm totally young and restless. It's so boring here; all I do is study and wander the castle grounds."

"I know your bored Feliks but if you tell me then I'll get something to entertain you, maybe even have someone escort you through town if you so badly want to explore."

"It's like not the same papa. I wouldn't be able to wear this cute dress and whoever is escorting me would be like clearing the way and demanding that everyone should bow down and respect me wherever I go. That kind of stuff is only cool for two seconds then it's annoying."

"Speaking of your dress…..you do realize that you're wearing clothes meant for women? You're the prince of Poland for God's sake at least dress like you respect the title."

"I do respect the title," I whispered "But I respect me more, Poland needs a leader that can do both."

"What was that?"  
"Yes Papa, I'll try to do that more."

My father sighed and massaged his brow as he continued to speak "God help me with this child."

"Like, I don't get it papa. What's with all the security and the lock downs? You don't even have as much restrictions. It's not like someone is constantly out to get me."

I noticed father gave a long paused after that and stared at me with the most concerned looked I've ever seen. It was almost as if someone was going to appear out of the shadows and snatch me away. He was so strangely silent that it was starting to scare me.

"Papa….?"

"Anyways…" father started up again completely avoiding my question as if I never said it "I want you to go to your room and get changed into something more suiting to a prince. You'll be getting a new vassal from Lithuania today; he's a nobleman of good standing there so please look dignified so Poland doesn't look like a fool."

"What's a nobleman doing in Poland? Shouldn't he be like an advisor for the Lithuanian prince?"

"It's part of a treaty we're signing. This lad is interested in learning about our politics and customs so he agreed to keep you in line while he studies' here."

"So he's a suck up…"

"Now go back to your room. I don't want you coming out until he arrives."

I sighed and let the guards escort me back to my room. I guess we're done here. What's sad is, that was the first conversation I had with father all week.

After our conversation I returned to my room as ordered and changed into a cream-colored tunic lined with ruffles. It looked regal enough but it was too plain for my tastes so I accessorized it with a regal red cloak with a clasp at the front.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. It wasn't as flashy and cute as I like but I looked pretty good. Though that wasn't a surprise, I always look gorgeous. Now that I was all dressed up what's left to do? Nothing….

Bored. Bored. Bored. So totally bored!

I press my face against a feather stuffed pillow and pull it to my chest. Then I rolled around on my ridiculously large California King bed. The bed can five of me but only one actually sleeps in it. At the very least it's good for rolling around the bed when you absolutely have nothing else to do. Pretty soon I got bored with that too.

I got up from the bed and walk over to a large window, carrying the pillow with me. I take a seat on the window still to look over the city that was apparently mine. Buildings clumped together as if they were part of a stage set. Laughter and idle chatter filled the wide open town-square. A group of children ran circles around the Warsaw mermaid. Their mother scolded them for playing so close to the fountain but the bronze mermaid didn't like, mind, it just sat there proudly holding her shield and sword while I sat here lazily holding a pillow.

I sighed and turned my attention to a group of pretty young ladies as they strolled around the town square enjoying this warm summer day. Their brightly colored dresses attracted many young men around them. The girls totally pretended not to notice as they continued in their stride, waving their fans around and laughing as if they owned the place. I should be doing that. All the people around them stopped to get a look, amazing. I'm way prettier than them; I'd make all those boys grovel when I walk the streets in pink.

My eyes darted from the town and wandered towards the red stone wall below. Guards marched around both sides of the walls paying close attention to whatever might get in or out. The creaking of the steel gate and beating of hooves was an sign that someone important has returned to the castle. Why they would come back here to this dull place was a mystery to me.

"They are like so lucky," I said to no one in particular "This castle is so large it could be its own Warsaw but it's such a snore fest. There's like, nothing to do. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we paint it pink."

I pause and look around the room. No one was around to respond. I sighed again, I know if I asked someone would come play with me in heartbeat but it's such a nice day I want something new and exciting. Besides the people here only stick around me because I'm the next ruler, they don't care about me. I can't trust anyone inside or out.

"Maybe it's better if I stay inside. I mean, I don't know any of those people down there and today was a total disaster. Stranger danger keeps you alive."

I glance back at the people below and shudder. Those people will be out to get me as soon as walk through the gate. They didn't do that before but they might now after the scene the guards caused earlier.

"Arg I'm like talking to myself. I'm going to go crazy. When is that guy getting here anyway?"

I glance back at the ladies walking the streets. I so want to be like them. I'm the prince so I should be out there catching everyone's eye but instead I'm here hiding from the world. At the same time the idea of anyone watching me terrifies me.

There was knock on the door, it's probably time to meet that Lithuanian vassal. I sighed as I got up and shook the wrinkles out of my tunic, time to greet the suck up.

"It's open," I said realizing that my cloak is crooked. I looked away from the door to adjust it as I listened to the door open behind me and soft footsteps entered my room.

"Thank you for inviting me in. I know your father arranged a formal dinner for us but I wanted to meet you in person first, your highness."

I paused, my visitor's voice was so sweet it had to be the greatest sound ever and its one I've heard before. I look over at him completely shocked to find my new vassal was in fact Mr. Adorable himself.

As I stared in shock, he smiled at me and said "It's nice to meet you, I'm Toris Urbonas. I'm excited to work with you."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading my third fan fiction. For those of you following my other two stories thanks so much for the support and I hope you'll continue to read my work. I promise I'll update both stories soon but please feel free to bug me about them.

I started this one because I've loved this couple ever since the third Hetalia manga came out. My favorite scene is when Lithy comes back and save's Poland from Prussia (fan girl squeal). Also, I love playing Po-chan his valley girl dialogue is so fun to play with.

I do realize that Toris' last name isn't Urbonas obviously but humor me for a few chapters, it's all part of my plan or Toris' I should say. I feel like I should also mention that I did rate this as an M rated fic though this chapter is more PG, it will pick up I promise.

Language glossary

* panelė- Lithuanian loosely translates to young lady or girl


End file.
